I Wait For You There
by SodasRockMyParty
Summary: When Amanda joins the WWF, she knows Chris is there. But she's afraid of him. How will he react when he finds out about their son? Sequal to The Tie That Binds


I Wait For You There  
By: Odyssey  
  
Amanda Alyson watched her four-year-old son, Shawn, sleep quietly. She smiled as she looked at him, a constant reminder of his father, and growing more so all the time. His golden-blonde hair, which was growing a little past his ears, his deep blue eyes, and that smile. It was Chris' smile, most definately. She touched his cheek gently, and thought about Chris, and how much he was turning out like him. "I wish Chris could see you, Shawn," she said quietly. Suddenly, the phone ringing broke the silence in her house. She walked out of his room, closing the door behind her after taking one last glance at her own small version of Chris Irvine. She picks up the phone in the hallway, and says, "Hello?" "Hello, is Amanda Alyson there?" she heard a professional-sounding man say. "This is she. May I ask who's calling?" "This is Jim Ross of the World Wrestling Federation." She feels her mouth fall open. Did he just say World Wrestling Federation? Calling her?! "Yes, this is Amanda," she says, feeling very stupid immediately afterward. "You're currently in World Championship Wrestling, correct?" "Yes." "Well, you've been highly reccomended to us by a friend of yours who has just recently joined us, Chris Benoit." "Really?!" "Yes, and we'd be happy if you would come up to Greenwich, Conneticut this Saturday and 'show us your stuff,' in a sense. All accomodations and airline fees provided for you, of course..." "Are you serious?!" "Completely. Is it a date?" She smiled, realizing the huge chance she had. She had always dreamed of being in the World Wrestling Federation... and then she remembered Shawn. "I don't know... my son would have to..." "Oh, he would be welcome to come with you!" She could feel the happiness building up inside her. "Yes, I would love to! But, one more question." "Yes?" "What exactly would I be doing?" "A dark match at the RAW is WAR recording that day... you'd be showcasing your talents to the crowd present, as well as the current roster in the back." Her breath caught in her throat. "Isn't Chris Irvine in the WWF?" she said. "Yes, he is. Anything else?" She feels a knot rise in her stomach. Today was Thursday. "No, that's all." "Well, it's been nice talking with you, Amanda. We're all looking forward to seeing you this Saturday, and hopefully becoming a permanent investment on our roster of talents!" "Yes, me, too. Goodbye." "Thank you for your time," he says before hanging up. 'Oh God,' she thought to herself. 'He'll be there, right there. In the back, watching me.'  
  
Friday comes soon enough, and she arrives at the airport with Shawn on time. After getting on the plane and seating themselves, she begins to talk to him. "Shawn, are you excited?" "Yeah!" he says, hugging her tightly with his small hands. "Is this gonna be your new job, Mommy?" "I hope so," she says, staring into his mischievous blue eyes with a smile. "I love you, Mommy." "I love you, too, Shawn." She kisses his cheek, and he quickly wipes it off. "Mommy, stop! I don't want girl cooties..." He smiles, and begins his Pokemon game on his Gameboy as she stares out the window, wondering what Chris would do, or what he would say, when he saw them. When he saw Shawn...  
  
She steps into the arena the next day, and walks towards the dressing room. Her long blonde hair was falling down around her shoulders, and her hot pink tank top was low-cut, showing off most of her midriff. As she opened the door to the dressing room cautiously, she saw him. He was way down the hallway, but she knew it was him. And she had an overwhelming feeling, to go and tell him about Shawn, to go and tell him that she loved him, but she didn't. He looked up at her for a split second, and she knew it was time to go in as he turned the other way. She walked in, closing the door behind her, and began to get dressed.  
  
Chris talks to Paul and Sean on his end of the hall, unaware of the dark match that day, and unaware that Amanda was even there. "Hey, who's she?" Sean says, pointing down the hall towards the women's dressing room. Chris turns around, only glancing at her, but then it hit him. It was Amanda. He swore it was Amanda. And she had seen him, he knew, because she was looking at him, too. He was going to talk to her, but when he turned around, she was gone. 'Mabye,' he thought to himself, 'my eyes were playing tricks on me. It was probably somebody else.' But he found himself wishing that it was her, anyways.  
  
Amanda smiles as she sees Chris Benoit down the hallway. "Chris!" she calls out to him. He smiles as he begins to walk towards her. "Hey, girl! What have you been up to, lately?" "Nothin' much, just taking care of my little boy." "You have a son now?! Lord, time has flown since the last time I saw you! When's the last time I saw you?" "Four or five years ago, surely!" "Well, gimme the facts! What's the kid's name?" "Shawn. His name is Shawn Christopher. I have a picture of him in my bag if you'll wait here." "I'll be here. I wanna see what he looks like!" She runs into the room, and grabs her purple wallet. "Here he is," she says, showing him the photo. "Wow! Why does he look so familiar?" Her eyes widen with fear. 'Oh God, Chris knew who he looked like!' "Uh, I don't know, you've probably never seen his dad before." "Really? What happened?" "I really don't like to talk about it." "Oh, that's okay. I understand, hon." And then she freezes. "Chris, I need to go find out when my match is. I'll talk to you later, okay?" "Okay..." he says, giving her a funny look as she rushes off. Looking behind him to see what she was staring at, he's amazed to only see Chris Irvine walking up the hallway towards him. 'Hey,' he thinks to himself, 'that's who that kid looked like... but it couldn't be... could it? No, of course not.' He reassures himself as he begins to kid along with Chris, and they walk down the hallway on their way to wherever they could think of.  
  
After her match, she goes up to the main office to pick up Shawn, because that was the only place she had to leave him. She walks into the room where the wrestlers left their children, and is amazed and slightly shocked to see almost every female in the WWF surrounding him. "Aww! Isn't he cute?! He looks just like what's-his-name... Chris something." "He is adorable! Too bad he's only three..." "Hey, I'm four!" he says, holding up four fingers. All the women laugh, and she smiles as she walks over to get him. "Hey, Shawn!" "Mommy!!" He runs to her and hugs her as she kneels down, and kisses her on the cheek. "Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" she asks him, before he shakes his head no vigorusly. "Aww, you guys can stay here and hang out with all of us for a little while. You have the cutest son I've ever seen!" a woman with long red hair. "Thanks... um..." "Amy. I'm Amy, that's Debra, that's Joanie, and that's Stacey," she says, pointing out each one. "I'm Amanda," she says. "Hey, you're that chick that Eddie Guerrero is bad-mouthing all the time, aren't you?" Joanie says. The name sounds... distant, but familiar to her. "Could you describe him? The name sounds familiar, but the face is blurry..." She describes him carefully. The guy from that night, the mexican guy that had asked her out... he said his name was Eddie... "I know him. Although I wish I didn't," she said. "Well, everytime someone mentions your name, he snaps off that you're a whore and a bitch, although you seem cool enough to me," Stacey says, and the other girls shake their heads in agreement. "And you have the cutest kid!!" "Thanks, he looks just like his dad," she says without thinking, then immediately regrets it. "Really? We were all thinking he looks just like Chris Irvine. But that's not possible, of course, you guys don't know each other. Right?" "Yeah, I've never met him, but everyone says he looks like him. I have no idea why, though..." The lie tears her heart out. "Well, come on, you should meet him!" Amy says. "He'd think it was cool how much Shawn looks like him. Come on!" She grabbed Amanda's arm and lead her out into the hallway, towards his dressing room. "I don't know, I don't want to meet him, Amy. Please..." "What's wrong, Amanda?" "Nothing, it's just that... I don't want to meet him, okay?!" she said, a harsh tone in her voice. "Hey, what's your problem? He's just a guy; it's not like he's gonna bite your head off or anything... he's one of the nicest guys you could ever meet." "You don't know the half of it..." she mumbled under her breath, then walking back down the hall.  
  
********************************  
  
She was now a permanent member of the WWF roster. She was extremely happy, yet, still sad, in a way. She knew she couldn't ignore Chris forever. Plus, when Shawn had met Terri's little girl, she always talked about her daddy a lot, and he kept asking Amanda why he didn't have a daddy, too. "Not all families have daddies, Shawn," she would say to him, but it hurt her to see his little face fade and tears come to his eyes. One day, as they were on their way to yet another arena, he asked her again. "Shawn, it hurts mommy when you ask her that," she said, tears coming to her own eyes instead of his this time. "I'm sorry, mommy. I won't ask you again." She continued to drive to the arena.  
  
As she walked in, she realized how proud of herself she was. She had stayed away from Chris for the past four months. 'I didn't think I could do it,' she would think. 'But I'm glad that I did... except I feel so sorry for Shawn.'  
  
Chris had heard rumors, things going around, that she had asked about him before she came to the WWF. He also heard that she was always asking about him towards her new best friend, Joanie. But most of all, he had heard things going around that she had a son... a little boy named Shawn, and he looked just like him. But it couldn't be, could it? One time, one night couldn't have caused her to get pregnant, could it? Wouldn't she have told him by now? He had so many questions, but he never could get up the nerve to ask her, to talk to her. He wanted to start over with her again. He wanted to have a real relationship with her, and if Shawn was in fact his, well... that would make everything perfect. Not that he only loved her because of "their" child, but for the fact that he knew something was there. Ever since that night, all he could think about was her. When he woke up, he saw her face. When he layed down in his hotel bed at night, he saw her again. He had heard rumors that she wanted him... Joanie had told him that one day she walked into the dressing room and heard her talking to herself, saying things like, "Chris, I wish I could have you back..." and the sort. Joanie, of course, had no idea what Amanda was talking about, as far as she knew, Chris and Amanda had never met at all. But they had done so much more than meet, of course. He was the father of her child.  
  
Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Paul Levesque, and Sean Waltman all stand in another socializing circle, and then she walked out of the dressing room with her street clothes on now that her match with Ivory was over. She didn't see him, so he knew now was it. In a last resort act of desparation, he walked away from the circle and got on his knees behind her. "Please talk to me." Simple words, yes, but they struck a chord deep in Amanda's heart. A tear slid down her cheek. The four men Chris was talking to all watch in confusion as she turns around and looks down on him. "I should be the one asking you to please talk to me..." He gets up and wraps his arms around her. "No," he whispers into her ear softly. "I stood you up. I shouldn't have left that night. I should have told you, Amanda." "You wouldn't have left if you didn't like me..." "No! Not at all. Amanda, ever since that night, all I can think about is you. You're the first thing on my mind in the morning, and the last thing on my mind at night." He brushes the strands of blonde hair out of her face. "Really?" she said quietly. He shook his head yes solemnly. "Please forgive me," they said in unison. They smiled at each other, and she opened her mouth to tell him something, but Chris' mouth on hers killed any questions, as well as any statements. He kissed her wildly, passionately, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He tickled the roof of her mouth, and then slowly swirled his tongue inside her mouth. He savored the feeling of his lips on hers, and deeply took in the pepperminty taste of her breath. He slowly runs his tongue over her teeth, and she bites down softly before pushing his tongue out onto her lips, sucking on it deliciously. He moans softly, and slides his hands down to cup her ass. "I missed you," he said as they finally break the kiss after a few more minutes before entwining his fingers with hers and putting their arms around her waist. "I thought you didn't like me," she said. "No, Amanda. I love you," he said, the sincerity in his voice touching her. "I love you, too," she said quietly. "You guys," Chris says to the group as they walk over to the four guys from earlier, "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Amanda." Chris smiles down at her lovingly, and she can't help but kiss him on the cheek. "Isn't he just the cutest thing?!" she says to Benoit. He smiles and shakes his head, laughing to himself. "What?!" she says. "Now I know," he says mischievously. "I thought it at first, but now I'm sure." "Thought what?" she says, confused. "I got the entire story between you two from that small scene over there. You guys had a night together, and he left for reasons unknown to you still. And ever since you came to the WWF, neither of you have had the courage to talk to the other, although you both wanted to. So, as a last method, Chris got on his knees and apologized, which you immediately accepted. And Shawn comes into this, and I think I'm pretty sure of how..." he says, looking at Chris with an evil grin. "Hold on a second, you guys. I need to talk to Amanda alone for a second, alone." They shake them off, and Chris pulls her off to the side. "Amanda, is Shawn..." "He's yours, Chris." A smile spreads across his face, and he lifts her off her feet, hugging her to him tightly. "I wanna meet him." She smiles. "I didn't know how you would react." "Well, I'm happy, of course! I always wanted a son." She takes his hand and leads him off down the hall, passing Joanie, Amy, Stacey, and Debra on the way to the room which held the children of the wrestlers. "There he is," she says as they walk in, pointing to a small replica of him in the corner, playing vigorously on a Gameboy. Chris smiles, and a few tears fall from his eyes. "I can't believe he's mine..." he says in awe. "He's ours, Chris," she says, as he hugs her. "Well, don't you wanna go talk to him?" "Oh, yeah... What's his full name," he asks, his eyes still fixed on Shawn. "His name is Shawn Christopher." He smiles, and she walks over to him. His eyes light up as he sees her, and Shawn jumps up and hugs his mommy tightly. "Mommy, guess what!!!" "What?" "I caught Pikachu!! I caught Pikachu finally!!" Chris laughs above their heads, and leans down to look at Shawn. "Mommy, who's that?" She smiles, and turns to look at Chris. "Shawn, this is your daddy," she says. "Wow!! You're my daddy?!" "Yeah, Shawn," he says, barely containing the happiness in him as Shawn hugs him tightly, wrapping his arms around Chris' neck tightly. "You look like me, daddy," Shawn says. "Well, of course! How else do you expect to look so handsome?" "Well, I'm still the better looking one," Shawn says playfully. Chris smiles and laughs. "Well, if you insist..." Shawn smiles at Amanda, and Chris picks him up. "And my mommy is still mine, so keep your hands off or I'll hafta beat you up, daddy!" Amanda wants to cry as she watches Chris and Shawn talk and get to know each other; it touched her deeply. 'How can life go from being so bad, to so perfect,' she wondered to herself. But she knew.  
  
********************************  
  
A year later, Amanda and Chris are walking down the hallway of Madison Square Garden at her very first Wrestlemania, in which she would be fighting Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley for the Women's Championship. She watched Chris adoringly, and he kisses her softly on the lips. "I love you, Amanda." "I love you, too." "Get a room!" they hear from behind them, and turn around to see Adam, Jason, Matt, and Jeff. "Get a girl!" Chris says, before leaning down and kissing Amanda deeply. Amanda smiles and waves goodbye as they walk off, and they go into Chris' dressing room. "Amanda, I wanna ask you something." "Anything." "Okay..." he sighs deeply. He hands her a small, handwritten piece of paper, and she reads the words slowly:  
  
"My love, with all my heart, I want to spend every single day with you.  
I promise to love you, body and soul, with all the tenderness and passion in my heart.  
I promise to walk beside you, my hand in yours, sharing the joys, sadness, changes, and discoveries that are all part of life.  
I promise to hold you close and let you grow, to encourage your dreams, and believe in you always.  
I promise to give you the same kind of happiness that you give me, always and forever.  
And you will always give me that same happiness in your next word..."  
  
She looks up, and he's on one knee. "Amanda, will you marry me?" She smiles, barely able to hold the floodgates that were cracking. "I lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again, baby." "Of course I will marry you, Chris Irvine!" He wraps her in his arms and slides the engagement ring on her finger a moment later. "Forever?" he says softly. "And then some." "I waited for you here, you know." "I know."  
  
The End 


End file.
